


Ah, We're A Love Song

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: After the end of the game, Anxious Ryder, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, Romance, Ryder is a mess, post-Meridian, sam is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Ryder can't sleep one night; it's too hot, her bed is too uncomfortable, and thoughts of Evfra won't leave her alone. So when SAM tells her that she has a new email from the angaran, near empty with only a navpoint, she nearly jumps at the excuse to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This...this was supposed to be smut. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This us unbeta'd, and I may have stared at it for 20+ hours. ;_;

 

“ _Sara, are you alright?”_ SAM questioned; Ryder was laying prone on her bed, belly facing downward and a colourful pillow clutched tight to her chest. “ _Is this about Evfra?”_ Ryder let out a pitiful moan at the AI, clutching the pillow tighter and flopping on to her side. If a computer could sigh, Ryder was sure that SAM would have at her blatant disregard for his question.

“What am I going to do, SAM?” Ryder managed in response, bringing the pillow up so that her voice came across as muffled. She peeked over the edge of her pillow at the sound of her door locking. “Thanks. Don't want anyone bursting in at...what is it, 0300 hours?” She rolled over to look at the clock, squinting at the glimmering LED numbers. “Wait, why does it matter what time it is? We're in space. Time is irrelevant.”

“ _Time is hardly irrelevant, Sara.”_ SAM mused. “ _And I figured this was more of a private conversation. Now from our past discussions about Evfra, you seem more than pleased at the idea of entering both an intimate and romantic relationship with him. If my scans are correct, he feels equally as aroused and intrigued in your presence as you do in his.”_ Ryder groaned and pulled her pillow up in time with her knees, burying her face deeper into it. SAM continued on, sounding puzzled. “ _I fail to see the issue.”_

“I don't know. He's hot,  I guess.” Ryder muttered; she stretched her legs out on her mussed blankets, attempting to kick her legs free from them. SAM didn't speak for a moment, before his voice floated quietly through her room.

 _“You have a new email.”_ SAM's voice was queer, his intonation a note too low to be normal. _“The sender appears to be Evfra de Tershaav.”_ Ryder's head snapped up, the AI's words gathering her attention with a few short words. Ryder threw the pillow from her body and it fell over the side of the bed and landed on the floor with an unimpressive thump. She scrabbled up, trying to pull herself from the blankets and sheets that were tangled betwixt her legs. “ _It would be inadvisable to injure yourself by getting out of bed to answer an email.”_ The AI teased as she tipped off the side of the bed, just like the abandoned pillow.

Ryder caught herself inches from the ground, palms laid flat on either side of her head; her torso was pressed lightly against the cold wood of her cabin floor, whilst her legs remained trapped by their prison of cloth. Realising that she'd barely saved herself a trip to Lexi, a short burst of laughter spilled from her lips and into the surrounding darkness. Manoeuvring herself until she lay on her back, Ryder carefully freed her legs and scoot away from the mess she'd made with a triumphant grin.

“ _Would you like me to turn on the lights?”_  SAM asked. Ryder got to her feet, brushing imaginary dust from her upper thighs.

“I don't need light. I can navigate this cabin with my eyes closed.” the pathfinder boasted; her foot caught on the rug, sending her sprawling forward. “I lied, I _lied._ ” Ryder wailed to an unknown god as she headed towards the floor, barely catching herself on her desk. A soft squeaking from beside her nearly had her falling again, before she realised it was simply Sigfreud, the tiny space hamster she'd found in the Tempest's hangar.

SAM didn't say anything as Ryder found her seat, tugging the swivel chair from it's home so she could settle into it. Running her fingers across the screen, the computer lit up with a cheery chime. Ryder hummed softly as she waited through a few loading screens, fingers tapping against the metal of her desk. Peeking over, she saw the glint of curious, black eyes.

“Well hello there little guy. How's my darling Sigfreud?” Ryder cooed, gently pressing the tip of her finger to the glass. She got a sleepy, happy squeak in return. “No need to panic, mama's just having a little trouble falling asleep.” Ryder tilted her head to SAM's home on the Tempest; he shone a pale blue in the dark, like one of the many stars outside her cabin window.

“ _Sigfrued's vitals are doing well.”_ SAM suddenly interrupted. “ _Though you should consider cutting back on the amount of treats that he receives. He will soon exceed the recommended weight for a common hamster.”_

“Are you calling Sigfreud _fat_ , SAM?” Ryder challenged, chest puffing out in mock offence. “Are you trying to hurt his _feelings?_ ”

“ _I am only suggesting that he cut back on his intake of sugary cereal that you_ borrow _from Vetra when you think she's not paying attention. If you insist on giving him constant treats, perhaps switch it to something a bit healthier, like small slices of cheese or a varied seed mix.”_  SAM told her, never missing a beat. “ _As you are his owner, I am expressing my concerns to you. I don't have the capability to speak with hamsters as of yet.”_ Ryder laughed, shaking her head.

“I'll ask Vetra about getting some decent food for him. Cross my heart.” Ryder made a tiny x over her chest where her heart lay, before turning her attention to the console in front of her. Efvra's email was directly at the top and she tapped it gently, watching the words unfold on the screen in front of her.

 

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Evfra de Tershaav_

 

_Ryder._

 

_I need to speak with you in person. Alone. I've attached a navpoint to this email._

 

_Evfra._

 

Ryder blinked at the email, before rereading it.

“What do you make of that, SAM?” She questioned, attempting to scroll down further, in case she'd missed something.  

“ _Short at to the point—nothing that we shouldn't expect from him.”_ SAM responded. _“The navpoint that Evfra has provided is within the city of Aya. It seems to be within the residential district.”_ Ryder's eyebrows furrowed at this information, and her chewed fingernails were halfway to her mouth before she slammed them back down on the desk. Sigfreud let out a frightened noise at the loud banging.

“Sorry Sig.” Ryder told him with a sigh. “SAM, tell Kallo to plot a course for Aya.” she leaned back in her chair, lightly turning it this way and that.

“ _Right away, Sara.”_

 

“Are you sure we have the right place?” Ryder asked SAM, lips drawing into a frown. There was no doubt that the building in front of them was a residency, but that didn't quite make sense. Why would Evfra have sent them to someone's home? “I am not signing autographs, if that's what this entire thing is leading up to.”

 _The email was far too ambiguous for that kind of trick._ SAM told her privately. _Though I can't fathom why he would ask you here alone. Certainly whatever this is isn't the sort of secret you'd need to keep from the rest of the crew._

“Except for you. You know all.” Ryder took the set of short steps in front of the narrow doorway. “You see all. You are a god amongst AI, SAM. How does it feel?”

“It feels weird, with you standing on my doorstep speaking about artificial intelligence in such a manner.” Evfra's voice made her jump; she twisted around, locking eyes with the angara—she expected to see him angry, but a grin tugged at his lips. His eyes shone bright, a mild and worn expression taking up residency within them.

Ryder's throat went dry at the sight of him, and she offered a weak smile; her heart was desperately trying to bust out of her rib cage, beating out a painful rhythm. Against his side was a small, woven bag, full of something that Ryder couldn't identify via it's shapely outline.

“Oh, hey. Hi. This is your house?” Ryder pointed at the building behind her. “Never would have guessed. You seem more like the kind of guy who falls asleep at his desk.” _Stupid, stupid._ Ryder chanted at herself, and her grin faltered. Evfra cocked an eye ridge at her, motioning for her to step out of the way. The human hopped down the stairs, moving out of his way as quick as she could manage.

“Without a war hovering above our heads, it's easier to take a day or two off to myself. And it's easier to sleep in my own bed.” Evfra opened the door to his home, letting it swing in with a gentle push. Ryder stared at him a moment, before flicking her eyes to the doorway, then back at him. “Come along, before the ground splits open and swallows you whole.” she lurched forward, clumsily taking the stairs up and into his home.

Evfra's home was, if anything, homey. Brightly dyed curtains hung from the nearby curtain rod, filtering light and melting it into dazzling pools of colour on the pale floor. Letting her eyes wander, she took note of the living room. Everything fit naturally with each other, all bathed in creamy whites and pastel shades that reminded Ryder of Easter morning.

“Your email seemed terse.” Ryder told him, picking up a vase from the coffee table and peering into it. Nothing. “Something I need to know? Some baddies needing to be punched in the teeth?” Turning her head, a nearby bookcase caught her eye.

“Kitchen, Ryder. Don't touch anything in there.”

“Jokes on you, _I_ already touched that vase. And the carpet. And the _air._ ” Ryder chirped at him, happily bounding through the living room like a called puppy. As she swung into the kitchen, her expression sobered. “Seriously, is everything okay?” Evfra ignored her, and Ryder watched as he pulled out something similar to a kettle.

Evfra was moving slow; as if trying to draw out the time between making—whatever it was he was making, and actually conversing with the human. Ryder took a seat at the kitchen table, tilting her head up to admire the moulding that married the walls and the ceiling. Following it with her eyes, she eventually caught herself looking at the angaran once again—his lips were moving wordlessly, eyes focused on his task.

 _He's nervous._ SAM told her quietly. _Of what, I'm unsure._

“Didn't count you as a mind-reader.” Ryder replied instantly; Evfra's hands shook for only a moment in his ministrations, but he steadied himself and continued about his business. “What are you making over there?” She tried. When he didn't respond, she screwed her lips into a frown and attempted conversation again.“Kett activity is near non-existent,” Ryder began, watching Evfra tilt his head towards her.

“I don't want to talk about work.” Evfra told her. “I...would like to speak about you. Particularly about your current thoughts on interspecies relationships. And I am making tea, if you have to be nosey.” Ryder perked up, placing her hands on the table and straightening in her chair.

“Are you talking about in general, or the rise in human and angaran relationships?” Ryder questioned.

“Neither of those options. I want to know how you feel about human and angaran relationships. Not the rise in them.” Evfra told her, voice sharp and cutting. “And don't bullshit me—I want to know your honest opinion. Fuck being politically correct.” Ryder hooked her ankles around the chair's legs, letting out a thoughtful hum. Her mind briefly lingered on how Evfra had singled out human and angaran relationships, but pushed it away in an instant.

“I've always been supportive of it. It's less about what species people are.” her chair made a soft squeaking as she balanced it on it's back legs precariously. “And more about love. If someone loves somebody else, why should it matter what species you are?”

“I see. Not an entirely surprising attitude—humans have been finding companionship with species alien to their own for years before you even set off on your mission through black space, hm?” He reached above him, opening a cabinet and drawing down a set of thick-handled coffee mugs. “You can imagine that some angara are...perplexed by this development. At least enough of them are to start whining at me about it. As if I've any control of what your people and mine do.”

“It's not like I do either—not that I'd ban it, or bother anyone about it anyway. It's really not my business.” With a slam, the front legs of her chair collided with the stone flooring of the kitchen. Evfra jumped and twisted his head around sharply, obviously upset with the loud noise.

“I'd ask what you thought you were doing, but you'd no doubt give me some half-thought out excuse. Something about destroying my furniture for my own good and whatnot.” he shook his head, turning back to the cups on the counter. Silence stretched between the two of them once again.

“What do you think about it? You know, angara and humans being together.” She watched as he set the kettle aside, shoulders bunching and fingers clenching into tight, angry fists. “It's hard to imagine you not having an opinion on it, actually. Let me guess, blah, blah, blah, humans and angara can't be together because you think so. Lay it on me pops, I can handle it.” Evfra let out a frustrated sigh, bringing his fingers up to rub the bridge of his nose.

 _His heart rate and hormone production has increased, Sara. He seems to be distraught as well._ SAM told her.

“Why are you so _infuriating._ ” It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Accompanied with his stance and the soft gritting of his teeth, it made Sara want to cower away from him. “I am no roekarr, Ryder.”

“I think I'm a little confused here.” Ryder told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not saying that it isn't easy to confuse me, but Evfra, you need to come out and tell me what's going on here. You know you can trust me on this—I always come through for you. I always will.” she sighed, mildly ashamed of herself for making a joke out of this.

“That's the _point._ That's why you're here.” Evfra told her, fists relaxing, fingers uncurling. He took in a slow, deep breath. “You're here.” he sounded like he was talking to himself more than Ryder.  

“I am. Congratulations.” Ryder slowly rose from her seat, stretching her sleepy legs. After she shook the pins and needles from her legs, she crossed the room to Evfra, face carved into an expression of concern—Evfra was acting strange. Stranger than 'angaran-hiding-a-secret' strange. Once within range, Ryder took a breath—and took a risk. She laid a hand in the crook of his elbow, gently tugging it. “Hey.”

Evfra slowly looked up at her, lips pursed and unsure. Ryder cocked her head to the side, eyebrows raised in silent question. The angaran man pulled himself to his full height, towering over the human. He jostled the human's stubbed fingers free, so he could slip his arm around her back and tug her close.

The world slowed down; Evfra's arm was heavy around her waist, his face encroaching Ryder's with intent. His free hand slipped up to cup her face, tilting her head up like an offering to himself. His fingers stroked her cheek briefly before Evfra's lips were on hers.

Evfra's lips were chapped and thin, though considerably hot against hers. Ryder let out a quiet, soft gasp against his mouth; his arm tightened around her middle, pressing a tad harder with his lips. A soft spark of electricity danced from Evfra's mouth to hers, caressing it and slipping along the thin seam of her barely parted lips. She pressed back lightly against him, mind reeling at the idea that _Evfra_ was kissing _her._

The hand petting her jaw moved up to tangle itself into her hair, tugging her head up and he almost desperately changed the angle of his mouth, encompassing every inch of her lips. It took a gentle pushing against his chest to get him to move away, giving her a few minutes to breathe. Evfra had a dazed look on his face, tongue darting out to drag along his lips.

“Evfra, I—did you bring me here so you could kiss me?” Ryder asked, unsure of what was happening. The arm around her waist loosened slightly, and his eyes melted to reflect a wary, uncertain fear. 

“I doubt that it would have been a good idea to do in headquarters—someone would have come in, and rumours would have been started before we had a chance to quell them. At least here, I have a chance to be let down in sarcastic, Ryder-like peace. So do it. Tell me how disgusting this is for you, how you have no interest in me.” his lips were twitched into a self-deprecating sneer.

“I'd love to. But then I'd be lying.” Ryder shrugged, eyes darting up to meet his. “I don't like to lie.” Evfra looked puzzled for a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching down into a confused frown. “I like you, Evfra. In the kind of way that makes me want to kiss you too.” Something in the angaran's eyes sparked, and then caught. Ryder watched in amazed wonder as his face contorted, and then he began to _laugh._ He pressed his forehead against hers and rubbed it against her temples, unable to keep his shoulder's from shaking.

“I have yet to meet anyone like you.” Evfra told her as he settled down.

“There's only one Sara Ryder in this galaxy.” Ryder told him proudly, letting out a soft giggle when lips met her cheek. “But for the record, I've never met anyone like you either. And I'm just going to come out and say this, now that we've cleared the air about mutually liking each other. You are _really_ hot.” Evfra couldn't help but laugh again.

“I know.” the angaran pressed a kiss to the side of her nose. “And, for an alien, you are also attractive. Beautiful.” he rose a hand to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb along it. “You are beautiful in the most annoying way. Thank you for this, Sara. Thank you for coming here.” his lips lightly pressed against hers, and she let out a sigh against them.

“How long will you be on Aya?” Evfra's questioned, letting the arm around her back to fall heavily on her hips. Sara drew her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it. It was a hard question to answer—she had an itinerary of things that Tann had assigned her, not to mention the never-ending list of things that settlers had brought to her attention of late.

“A couple days, maybe?” She shifted in his grasp, feeling hot fingers press tightly to her hip. Ryder tilted her head up to look at him, before flashing him a smile. “You know, the job never ends. You know that, right? What do they have you doing now anyway?”

“Any number of things. Though I'm mostly assisting the Moshae with her new position as council ambassador.” He briefly pulled his hand away and gestured to the couch. “Sit, please. I need to finish the tea—I also purchased some paripo. In case your visit went well and there was something to celebrate.”

“Are you saying you wouldn't have offered me any if I hadn't returned your feelings?” Ryder teased, sitting down on his couch. Evfra didn't reply to her quip, and she heard the soft clattering of dishes in the kitchen. Leaning back, she could see a small group of angaran child playing in the street; a set of angaran women stood nearby, watching them with a careful eye.

“They look happier, don't they?” Evfra asked as he came back in, arms laden with plates and cups and far too many things that he should have been able to carry as easy as he did. “The children, the mothers—you've taken a great weight off their shoulders.” Ryder leaned forward, helping him unload the dishes on to the coffee table.

“It was an honour.” Ryder replied softly, daring another look out the window. The couch let out a soft gust of air as Evfra sat down beside her. “It's worth everything we've done to see them have a future where they don't have to worry about losing their mothers and fathers to the kett.” She picked up one of the tea cups, sniffing it carefully.

“You seem fond of children.” Evfra murmured quietly, picking up the matching cup. He didn't hesitate to take a drink from it. Ryder shrugged, turning her attention back to Evfra.

“Kids are cool. Sometimes I connect with them better than the adults around me.” she took a careful sip from her cup; the drink tasted naturally sweetened and heavy on her tongue—it was _good._ “Besides, it's easy to make a kid happy and they're relatively easy to talk to. They don't have any hidden motives and are just so _open._ ” She couldn't restrain a sigh, barely recognising it leaving her lips. “Sometimes I miss being a kid.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Yeah. I _really_ like guns. Six year olds aren't the best at handling the recoil of an N7 Crusader.” Ryder joked, looking at the fruit that had been prepared for the two of them. It'd been cut into tiny squares, but she didn't see anything to eat them with. Evfra chuckled at the confusion that must have marred her face, and pulled off his gloves.

“Your hands.” He told her gently, reaching forward and picking one up between his fingers. “Open.” Evfra ordered, and she parted her lips for the piece of fruit to be pushed past. Her eyebrows jumped up to her hairline. The fruit was sweet, like the angaran in the square had told her when Ryder had inquired. And the bite was there too, boldly assaulting her mouth and reminding her vaguely of pineapple.

Evfra, wiped a bit of juice from her bottom lip, eyes crinkling in mirth at the confused look on her face.

“You seem a bit alarmed, Sara.” Evfra told her, picking up a piece for himself. “Is the taste not to your liking?” Ryder chewed the piece in her mouth for a moment; before bobbing her head back and forth, attempting to decide.

“I like it. Definitely good for a celebration.” Ryder affirmed, leaning forward to pick up another piece and pop it into her mouth. Her fingers seemed to become sticky immediately. “And I'm feeling celebratory.” Evfra nodded in agreement, his lips were pursed in a thin line, brow furrowed in thought. “Something is on your mind, good sir. You should spill the beans before you overheat.” Evfra cocked his head at her.

“Spill the what?” he asked, genuinely puzzled. Ryder grinned at him, placing sticky fingers on either side of his face and drawing it close. Evfra's expression became troubled.

“ _Tell me your secrets._ ” Ryder whispered; the angaran made a noise of disgust and pried her hands from his face, pushing them away. The pathfinder let out a high-pitched giggle as he wiped at the tacky juice that had already dried on his cheeks and down the mantle around his face.

“I was intending too, but now I'm having second thoughts.” he grunted, licking his thumb and rubbing at the mess Ryder had left on his face. “I can see why you identify with children so thoroughly. You are practically one yourself.”

“Harsh, Evfra. Harsh.” Ryder whined, sucking her fingers into her mouth to clean them. Ryder caught the angaran watching her out of the corner of his eye. She scoot closer to him, pressing their thighs together. Evfra scowled at her; it softened into a displeased frown when her lips quirked into another grin.

“Since you're staying on Aya for a couple days, I'd love the opportunity to show you a few of the wonders that our planet has to offer.” He offered, sneaking a hand into her lap to grab one of her own. His fingers were warm as they played with hers. “There is only so much that you can see with a visitors pass. Even after you save the Moshae.” Ryder squeezed his fingers, eyes lighting up.

“That would be _wonderful._ I've been wanting to just _bound_ into that forest since the day we landed here.” Her voice came out nearly breathless. “Are there any legends of gigantic, mythical beasts, unseen by the angaran eye? Treasures so well hidden that they've faded into nothing but stories?” Ryder had nearly pitched herself forward into Evfra's lap in her excitement. He chuckled, steadying her with his free hand.

“We've plenty of old stories, full of mysterious beasts and untold riches—you truly do live to explore, to _hunt._ What a romantic notion, wanting to scour every inch of the universe. What, pray tell, will you do when you exhaust them all?” Evfra question, rubbing his thumb in smooth circles over her knuckles. Ryder shrugged at him.

“The day that there isn't a _single_ secret left in the galaxy is the day I retire. There's too much world out there, Evfra, and not enough me.” There was no trace of melancholy in her voice, only wonder. “And that is just...so _amazing_.” A soft rumble left Evra's chest, and he shook his head.

    “No. Your delight, your passion—that is an amazing thing. _You,_ your heart—it's inspiring. I think that's what draws me to you.” Evfra, leaned forward, once again pressing his forehead against hers. A short burst of biolectricity travelled between them, the soft hair on her cheeks sticking up at it's influence. 

“Ouch. And here I was, thinking it was my good looks.” Ryder groused playfully, eyes never leaving the earth-like orbs that stared into hers. Evfra cracked a wry smile. “So, where are we going to go first? Underground temple or broken, old tech that used to belong to your ancestors?”

“If I'm lucky, a place far more personal.” he breathed, tilting his head down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Ryder let out a quiet snort. Curious, sticky fingers played along her jaw, whilst his other hand remained entwined with hers. “Is that too up front to say to a human?” he questioned when he pulled away.

“Not this one.” Ryder told him, kicking her shoes off and curling her legs beneath her. “Ready to test that luck of yours?”

“I have been ready for a long time, Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading--if you enjoyed, please leave a comment below! It helps inspire me and ensures that I get more fanfiction out!
> 
> Song that inspired this fic:  
> Temporary Love by the Brinks
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
